It can't get much worse
by violintides
Summary: During the Silver Millennium Haruka & Michiru fall in love. Michiru's father forces her to marry Yukio, Prince of Saturn. Michiru has 2 children, but only 1 is Yukio's! R&R [I'm bad with summaries] All chapters revised thanks to BelgianWaffle's review
1. These are the lives you'd love to lead

**THANKS! _ (you can skip this)_**

First off, I'd like to thank April Eagle. I don't know her personally, but I've read her stories faithfully, and am currently reading her new one, and I LOVE her work. Her idea of Uranus being a desert planet and Neptune being a watery planet inspired me to do the same for my story. Ever since I read 'For Peace' about 4 or 5 years ago, I've loved detailed fan fics, and now I am trying a non-song fic of my own. Many thanks to you for being such an inspirational writer. And also thank you to everyone else who's ever written a review for any of my fics. I hope you enjoy this one, too. The title of the story is a line of lyrics from the song 'Dance, Dance' by Fallout Boy, one of my favorite songs. I listened to it repeatedly while writing this story (it's a depressing song if you understand the meaning behind the lyrics); a sad song for a sad story. Also, the titles of the chapters are lines from some of my favorite songs, which I named in the Epilogue. It's a long story, so I hope you can suffer through it! Thank you, and enjoy.

**IMPORTANT! _(you should read this!)_**

I know what I'm about to explain may upset some people, but I hope it does not keep you from reading my story... If you have ever seen the Stars season, then you know that the Sailor Star senshi are disguised as men while on Earth, but when they turn into senshi they are women. This is sort of how Haruka is, I'll explain it in the story, though. She is a man who becomes a woman when transformed into Senshi form. I worked very hard on this story so I hope you can have an open mind about parts of it when reading it. When Haruka is Sailor Uranus, she is a she. When Haruka is just a normal prince, he is a he. I chose to do it this way because it was the only feasible way for Haruka to bear children with Michiru. Sailor Moon's creator and owner is Naoko Takeuchi, I do not own any of those characters, Insert legal mumbo jumbo here.

**_Characters:_**

**Prince of Uranus/Sailor Uranus:** Haruka (name meaning: "Distant")

**Princess of Neptune/Sailor Neptune:** Michiru (name meaning: "Maturing")

**Princess of Neptune & Prince of Saturn's daughter/Sailor Saturn:** Hotaru (name meaning: "Firefly")

**Princess of Neptune & Prince of Uranus' daughter/the new Sailor Uranus:** Mikarah ('Mika' means: "new moon")

**King of Neptune:** Toru (name meaning: "Sea")

**Queen of Neptune:** Nami (name meaning: "Wave")

**Prince of Neptune/Michiru's younger brother:** Yasuo (name meaning: "peaceful one")

**King of Uranus:** Hideyoshi (name meaning: "Good Sun")

**Queen of Uranus:** Megumi (name meaning: "Blessing")

**Prince of Saturn:** Yukio (name meaning: "Gets what he wants")

**Queen of Moon/High Queen of the Silver Millennium:** Queen Selenity

**Princess of Moon:** Usagi (name meaning: "Bunny")

**Prince of Earth:** Mamoru (name meaning: "Protecting")

**Guardian of the Gates of Time/Sailor Pluto**: Setsuna (name meaning: "A Moment")

Story Title: "It Can't Get Much Worse"

---- Present: Silver Millennium ----

--Chapter 1: These are the lives you'd love to lead...--

It was a tradition that at every birth of a Senshi that Queen Selenity of the Moon, the high Queen of the Silver Millennium, be present. During the birth of a baby girl on any given planet, the Queen would ensure that the senshi's gift was passed down into the next woman of the royal lines. If the planet's royalty had a baby boy, whomever the boy would marry in the future, would birth at least one girl, and it would be a senshi. It was tradition, it never changed, and it was always that way.

The Queen and King of Uranus, Megumi and Hideyoshi, were having trouble having a child. They were both sick with some incurable illness. Doctors came from miles around trying to help them, but they were unable to find the reason for their pain. They both periodically had abdominal pains accompanied with nausea. They were worried that if they did not have a child, their throne would be taken over by some distant cousin. After many attempts, they were able to conceive a child. However, the pregnancy was hard on the Queen of Uranus. Megumi was in a worse condition than Hideyoshi due to carrying around the extra weight of a baby that may very well end up as sick as it's parents. However, doctors assured the Uranusian couple over and over again that their child was healthy.

Finally, Megumi gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. However, the doctors also announced the death of their beloved Queen of Uranus who died while giving birth. Hideyoshi was extremely sad; this would mean he would see the end of his lineage in this baby girl. Queen Selenity was there for the birth of the new Sailor Uranus and the death of the old one to ensure that the gift would be passed down.

Hideyoshi pleaded with the Silver Queen. He did not wish to see his lineage end. His life was coming close to ending. He explained to Queen Selenity how he and his wife had both contracted a terrible illness and no doctor was able to cure them. This healthy baby, free of their sickness, would be his last, and only, child. He begged for some sort of power to be used to change this baby girl into a boy. Queen Selenity mulled over it inside her head. Since the Senshi of Uranus was the previous Queen, it was possible that they could have a boy and still have a senshi in the next line of Uranusians. Queen Selenity nodded solemnly; she would **try** to grant this wish of his. She motioned for the nursemaids to hand over the child, and then the Queen disappeared with the child still in her arms.

Dark mist fogged around her, until she was greeted by the Senshi of Time. The immortal, beautiful, Senshi of Time: Sailor Pluto. There, in that dark dreary place, she stood guard over the Gates of Time. The Queen discussed the situation with Sailor Pluto. Pluto, although confused that her Queen was willing to do so, obeyed her orders. She tried to change the gender of the child. It took her several attempts, but Pluto was able to do as the King requested. The girl was now a boy. However, Pluto told the Queen she was unable to retrieve the power of the Senshi from the child. Therefore, the boy would require Senshi training and once transformed into Sailor Uranus, he would have the body of a woman. That was the condition, which was the one thing not even the Queen could not change since the gift had already been passed. The King was joyful, he was grateful to have a son to keep the throne of Uranus safe from outside rule. The Queen apologized for her briefness; she had other planets to visit that night, for other babies were being born as well. Queen Selenity flew off, leaving the dry, desert-like planet of Uranus, and entering the atmosphere of Neptune a few hours later. On the cooler, watery world, a young princess was being born.

The Queen was escorted into the room where everyone awaited her birth eagerly. Toru, the King of Neptune, burst from the birthing room and announced to her, and a room full of friends, of the birth of his lively daughter whom he would name Michiru. While the Queen entered the birthing room to greet Toru's wife and examine the small senshi, Toru talked with his friends just outside the door. He was explaining why he chose Michiru, meaning 'to mature', for he would raise her to be a polite, strong, and graceful princess. The Queen ensured the passing of the Neptunian gift unto this child, and exited the room. She touched Toru's shoulder gently to quiet him. Toru faced her and calmed down due to the Queen's serious face. He allowed himself to be taken aside to speak with her for awhile.

"Toru, I have done something which I wish to be kept a secret; however, I want you to know about it. The reason I say this is because your Michiru will play a large part in what will happen to our future, and you must do whatever you can to prevent the end of existence as we know it." The old man nodded carefully. He wasn't sure what he would do in the future that would help or hurt the entire universe from his little planet. However, when the time came, he knew he would know what to do, "Anything you ask of me my Queen. You are our leader, and in all the stars, I have never met someone I would bow down to and follow, other than you." The Queen smiled and explained what had happened on Uranus. Toru was a bit shocked that she had made such an exception but surely he would not question his Queen's actions. He sighed a bit and nodded, "I will follow any order you give me, when the time comes, My Lady." The Queen smiled and bowed her head a little in thanks, "You know you were an only child, and that your daughter will be the Senshi of Neptune, you must have her sent to the moon when she is of age..." her voice faded out as she turned to leave, and then disappeared around a corner, bound for a long journey from Neptune to the Moon, in order to get to her home, the Crystal Palace.

A few years passed and more senshi were born on Mars, Jupiter, Mercury, and Venus. Even the Queen herself gave birth to a baby girl, the Princess of the Moon, which she named Usagi, her little 'moon bunny'. The Queen began to train the senshi when her daughter was only 4, because the other senshi were between the ages of 5 and 8, and they all needed to start exercising their powers before they completely lost it altogether. When they were this young, it was mostly writing, techniques, etc., no exercising of their actual powers yet, merely training of the mind.

The Inner Senshi became extremely close friends, but Michiru and Haruka were distant from the others. Haruka's mother had died when he was born. None of the Inner Senshi could sympathize having their parents all close to them. Michiru, for some reason, felt very close to Haruka, and felt the same pain she did. To try and cheer her up, Michiru would draw pictures of birds flying freely in the skies and give them to Haruka. As her artistic talents progressed, she was able to paint on canvas with oils and acrylics instead of paper and pencil. Her paintings _always_ cheered Haruka up.

Haruka did things to cheer up Michiru in return. You see, our young artist was a very social human being. Being stuck on this moon far from her home depressed her sometimes. In order to cheer up Michiru, Haruka would try to draw her pictures of flowers. For one of their birthdays when they were 8, Michiru taught Haruka how to swim so that they could race one another on foot _and_ in the water. For Michiru's birthday soon after Haruka's, he gathered up a ton of different flowers from the moon's garden and littered them all around Michiru's bed. When she woke up she smelled the sweetest fragrance and knew Haruka had done something special thing for her. They were the best of friends, always there for one another. They studied for all of their classes together; sharing notes and helping each other learn things, teaching each other techniques to help themselves with their senshi power training.

By the time the Inners are 8 and Michiru and Haruka are 12, the Queen realizes the power of each individual and has gotten a feel for their personalities. Minako and her daughter, Usagi, are both carefree but quite powerful; so she places Minako at the head of the Inner Senshi. Rei is steadfast and loyal, but has a fiery temper associated with her powers. Makoto is strong and very tomboyish. Ami is a bit of a bookworm and a perfectionist. Haruka and Michiru are very close friends and hate to be separated. Michiru is artistic, creative, and imaginative. Haruka is an active young man, competitive, and athletic to the core. They are the only 2 Outer Senshi since Saturn's royal family had a baby boy and Pluto is forever bound to the Gates of Time. As such, they do not need a leader, only each other. Michiru accepts the fact that Haruka turns into a female when he henshins, because she grew up with him, and did not find it odd in the least bit. However, the inners all question it, and somewhat alienate Haruka and Michiru because of it. After all, they did not switch genders when they henshined or de-henshined, why would he? However, Michiru would never alienate the one person who has always been there for her.

When they turned 13, the Queen started to notice how Haruka and Michiru looked at one another. She knew something was sparking between them. Haruka and Michiru knew it, too. Haruka noticed that when he would give his traditional birthday flower to Michiru that she would now blush, or maybe it was just the color of the rose being so close to Michiru's face? Michiru noticed that when they would hug, there was warmth that wasn't always there before. Whenever he would touch her, she felt her heart flutter. What were these feelings she was having? Was there something more than friendship? Or was Michiru just imagining things?

Soon after their 15th birthdays, the two Outer senshi were called into the Throne Room. The Queen watched as Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus entered, holding hands. They always had held hands before as children, but now it obviously meant something more than just friendship... The two released their handhold and bowed low before their Queen. "My dears, I'm afraid that I have nothing more that I can teach you. Your powers are fully awakened and whole. You are being sent back to your home planets as soon as you are packed." The two senshi stood up and looked to their Queen in confusion. "Why are we to be separated?" Uranus asked. Neptune couldn't speak; her words were stuck in her throat. She felt tears welling in her eyes. However, Sailor Neptune refused to let her body cry, even though Michiru wanted to. The Queen sighed and smiled, standing up. She walked closer to them and took Neptune's right hand into her own right hand and Uranus' left hand into her own left hand. "I love you both very much, and am impressed with how dedicated you are to me and each other. I know it is hard to be apart, but I need you to be strong. One day, I may need to call upon you to protect our universe and then you will see each other again. Until then, I am not your mother," she squeezed Neptune's glove-covered hand, "and I'm not your mother." she squeezed Uranus' glove-covered hand. "So as much as I want you both to stay, I must let you go back to your lives, to your families. Your senshi training has been wonderful; I've seen you two grow up from ages 7 to 15 and it's been a wonderful 8 years. However, your training is now done." She released their hands and, with a small bow of her head, she walked out of the room.

The two allowed their senshi forms to dissipate and in their places stood the shocked Haruka and Michiru. Michiru threw herself into Haruka's arms. She buried her face into Haruka's neck, crying softly, "I'll miss you so much..." Haruka fought back his tears, his arms tightening around Michiru's waist. He whispered in his deep, silky voice, "Not nearly as much as I'll miss you." Michiru kissed Haruka gently on the cheek and whispered, "Goodbye, my Prince." Haruka blushed, placing a gentle kiss on Michiru's cheek in return, "Farewell, my Princess."


	2. Love will keep us together

Story Title: "It Can't Get Much Worse"

---Chapter 2: Love will keep us together---

For Michiru, it is a warm homecoming: seeing her mother and father again, meeting her new younger brother Yasuo, swimming freely throughout Neptune's oceans, and to enjoy just being home. For Haruka, however, it is far different. He comes home to a deserted palace, where no one but servants scurry through the halls, there is no joy or laughter to welcome him home. For our poor Haruka, he is greeted only by a continuously shut door from his Father's wing of the house. His father allows only the servants to carry a key to his chambers, no one else may ever enter. He rules the planet fairly, but when Haruka finds some of his rules to be a bit too harsh, he is able to change them before they go out. He is able to do so because his father is never there to present them in person, he merely slips them under his door and a servant picks them up weekly. His father is very old and quite ill with some uncurable sickness that no doctor has been able to diagnose. He does not like to be disturbed because of this. His father is simply waiting, in mourning, for the day when he can finally rejoin his wife in death.

A few years passed, and Haruka grew tired of the dark, desolate planet he called home. The lack of social interaction was getting to him: The man who thought he didn't need anyone was missing his childhood friend. Sure, he can bring up a hologram and speak to Michiru whenever she is not busy; but to be able to do things with her, just walk around the Moon's rose gardens and talk, to give her their traditional birthday flower, he cannot do that from his own planet.

He laid down on his bed in his room and put his hands behind his head, closing his eyes and imagining her. He was thinking of her perfume, the way it smelled, the way she giggled... It was almost her birthday, there would be grand parties at Neptune for her birthday. Then, suddenly, he made a snap decision and stood up, his emerald eyes flying open. He packed up a few outfits, his henshin wand, too, and a small, very important, black box. It had occurred to him: If he missed her so much, what in the world was keeping him from seeing her?

Michiru flattened out the creases in her dress, she hadn't the time to iron it, he was almost here! She was unsure as to why Haruka had decided to come visit, but apparently he planned on staying for an extended period of time. Perhaps he was only coming for her birthday? Haruka said he'd missed her and wanted to spend time with her again to help train their powers even further. Her father, Toru, had disapproved at first. However, the thought that his daughter could use the extra training led him to accept the idea. Her father was always against her and Haruka spending time together due to the nature of Haruka's powers. Apparently her father was just like other people when it came to being discriminant against Haruka just because he turned into a girl when he was in senshi form. Not Michiru, though; her heart fluttered at the thought of spending more time with Haruka. She had missed him so much. She walked over to her window and peered down at the castle's entrance.

Haruka exited the dragon-drawn carriage and greeted the King and Queen of Neptune. His suitcase in his left hand, he pressed his right arm around his waist and bowed low before Toru. The King of Neptune smiled a little and nodded. He was not a very social man and when greeting visitors, he was usually quite withdrawn. The King of Neptune was a large, stout man, a bit overweight, but not huge. His hair was blue, what little he had left. His beard was very long and the same light blue color as his hair. His eyes were a dark blue. He was a very nice guy from what Michiru had told Haruka about him. 'At least he doesn't seem to think badly of me,' she thought. Haruka then stood upright, turned towards the Queen and bent down in a bow, kissing the hand of Toru's wife, Nami, with a genuine smile. Nami was a middle-aged woman with long, curly, silvery-brown hair. She was a small woman, her skin a fair tone like Michiru's, and her eyes were a crystal teal color. The Queen of Neptune smiled a bit as the Prince of Uranus kissed the back of her hand. She whispered to her husband as they began to make their way towards the entrance to the castle, "He's a very polite young man isn't he? I'm so glad Michiru found someone who seems so very nice." Toru grumbled in response. Inside he was fuming, he didn't want his little girl with this pervert!

Haruka thought he was doing fine so far. Toru and Nami had showed no signs of anger towards him, so perhaps they were OK knowing his gender switch when henshined. Winning over the father and mother of the woman you love is always a good plan, right? Haruka stopped himself in mid-thought, 'Love? Is that what I feel for her?' Haruka just smiled. He followed close behind the couple, allowing them to escort him into their Palace. The Palace was a periwinkle, sky blue color, and the inside was no different. Hues of everything from light teal to dark ocean blue decorated the inside. Nami took the Prince's hand so he would pay attention to her. She pointed out each wing of the house and whose rooms were in each. "You'll be staying in the guest's quarters to the east. Michiru and her younger brother's wing is to the west, our quarters are downstairs to the east. The living room, dining room, kitchen, and sitting room are all downstairs on the west side." Once the Neptunian servants opened the second set of double doors, Haruka entered, standing between the King and Queen. That's when he saw her.

There, at the top of the grand staircase, stood Michiru. The stunning Princess' dress contrasted beautifully with her surroundings. She wore an elegant satin peach dress, lined with peach colored roses across the top hem which showed a bit of her shoulders. The sleeves were short and poofy, and on her dainty hands she wore short, wrist-length gloves, matching the color of her dress. Her shoes which covered her small feet were plain high-heeled shoes. Nothing really special about them, except that they were worn upon _her_ feet. Haruka was breathless, silent, staring at Michiru as she glided down the staircase. He noticed how the girl stopped at the bottom, 5 feet infront Haruka. He could do nothing but gaze in awe at the beauty before him. He had never seen her wear anything quite so fancy before. Then again, when they weren't in their senshi fukus on the Moon, they were too busy training to wear anything fancy or dressy. The tall blonde realized what it must have looked like to her parents, so he cleared his throat and gracefully bowed before the princess, taking up her hand with his right hand. He bent down and kissed the back of her hand gently. "Two years is far too long to not be in the presence of a beauty such as yourself." From the inside pocket of his tuxedo-type jacket he produced a red rose and presented it in his left hand.

Michiru had stopped dead in her tracks at the bottom of the stairs. Haruka looked so wonderful! He was wearing a white frilled fancy dress shirt and a jacket, long like a trenchcoat with tuxedo-like tails. The entire outfit he wore was a very dark, royal blue. The trimmings of it were gold to match the cufflinks, and in his hand he presented a red rose to her. Those eyes of his captured her into a stare, as if their very souls linked at that moment, and they both thought of their love for one another. The sea princess realized how impolite she was being by not saying anything. She made a small curtsey. Haruka walked closer, took her hand into his, kissed the back of it and said, "Two years is far too long to not be in the presence of a beauty such as yourself." The girl blushed.

The King eyed the two a bit, he knew in that moment that they liked each other as more than just friends. While he knew he would enjoy Haruka's company if they were just friends, he hadn't counted on them liking each other. They were both senshi. A senshi couple had never happened before. By all technical means, Haruka was supposed to be a girl. Toru's mind whirled. He did not want his daughter to be with a woman. Sure, Haruka was a man when not in senshi form, but just the thought of two women together made Toru sick to his stomach. He was raised somewhat close-minded and didn't want to expand his horizons anytime soon.

The King scoffed a bit when he saw how they acted with each other. This drew the attention of his wife and the two lovebirds. He cleared his own throat and then escorted them into the dining hall. Michiru and Haruka appeared to be holding hands as they walked. It was something they did naturally from all their years together on the Moon. However, it made the King uncomfortable. So he walked up between the two of them, one hand on Haruka's shoulder and one hand on Michiru's. He busted up their holding of hands by pushing himself inbetween the couple. "It's great to have another young person in our halls again. Michiru's younger brother has only been around a few years." Toru made note of the glare Michiru was giving him as he continued, "For so long, Nami and I were rather lonely without someone running through the halls with laughter!" Michiru felt uncomfortable now. Her father seemed to be trying to seperate them. _I thought he wanted me to be happy_, she thought, _he probably didn't mean to separate us. Don't let your imagination run away with you, Michiru._ She smiled and went on as if nothing had happened.

The dinner went smoothly, talking, laughing, joking, not a drop spilt on a dress, not a single flaw. The only thing Michiru noticed was her father often glaring at Haruka, as if searching for something to hate... After dinner, they sat down in a nice small room near the dining area. There was a white couch with red flowers, a coffee table, two chairs with the same pattern as the sofa, and a fireplace. Everyone was drinking a cup of tea. Michiru's parents asked Haruka many questions, especially interested in their years spent together on the Moon.

Suddenly, Michiru's younger brother popped up in the middle of their after-dinner conversation. "Hi! Nice to meetcha! You can call me Yasuo-chan!" He grabbed the hand of Haruka and shook it wildly like the little 5-year-old he was. Michiru laughed a little. She had barely known of her younger brother, due to her being at the Moon for so many years of her young life. For the short time she has known him though, he sure was a handful. Michiru couldn't understand how her mother was able to chase around after that little rascal! Haruka laughed a bit and began to play with Yasuo. He gave him piggyback rides, played hide-n-seek, all sorts of fun things he had never been able to do before due to it just being him and his parents. He was so excited and happy!

As the night came to a close, everyone retired to their own bedroom. Michiru enjoyed laying on her large, plush bed, full of silk sheets and satin pillows. As her mind wandered, she thought of how Haruka had surely won over the hearts of her entire family in only one night. She wanted to see him again, without her family around. She tip-toed out of her room. She knocked softly onto Haruka's door...

Haruka did not mind the guest bedroom. It wasn't as lush and pillow-filled as a royal one, but it was meant merely for visiting Lords and Ladies, so it was still very nice. Haruka jumped up out of bed at the sound of the knock. He hadn't expected anyone to come so late at night. "C-come in..." Haruka stammered. He didn't mean to act so nervously, but he didn't know who could possibly be coming by his bedroom so late at night. Michiru silently opened and closed the door. She snuck over onto Haruka's bed. Haruka curiously looked to her. Her hair was let down, her long tresses of aquamarine almost reached her lower back! _It really has been a long time since I last saw her, I never remember her hair being so long! _Haruka thought. She was in her nightgown which was basically just a long, teal, mostly sheer robe. In the important places, it was not sheer, though. Haruka blushed as his mind thought of what was under those non-sheer parts. She smiled at him as she sat onto the bed. Michiru crawled into the covers and laid down next to Haruka. They stared at each other for a long time, just thinking, neither sure of what to say to one another.

Haruka was the first to break the silence, "Michiru?" The girl looked at him curiously. He continued, "I really missed you." Michiru blushed, raising a hand to try and hide her face. Haruka's hand made it to her face before hers, though, "Don't hide your face. You are beautiful, especially when you blush."

Michiru wasn't sure how to respond. Her eyes gazed into his, it was hard to imagine how he could think so highly of her. She never thought those things about herself, so why would he? She had missed him, too. Probably more than he had missed her. Michiru felt the warm touch on her cheek from his hand and his breath upon her lips. He was going to kiss her! Her first kiss! Michiru's body was shaking nervously. _What if I'm a terrible kisser? What if he hates it? What if he can't stand the thought of ever kissing me again after this!?_ _I couldn't possibly live without him-- _It was at that moment that his lips met with hers. Her thoughts, her nervousness, her stress, all of it melted away. She thought of nothing except the warm feeling of his lips upon hers. As soon as it had begun, it was over. The wonderful fireworks display of a first kiss was over, but the feelings behind it were still there. _So this is what love feels like._

Michiru and Haruka fell asleep together in each other's arms, enjoying one another's company. However, late that night, Toru was busy speaking with the royalty of Saturn. They had long discussed the possibility of an arranged marriage between the two planets and perhaps now would be a good time to have one. After all, it would keep his daughter from marrying that _Haruka_.

The following morning, Michiru woke up extra early to ensure she wouldn't be caught. She dashed back into her room, being careful not to wake Haruka, or anyone else, in the process. When Haruka awoke to an empty bed, he stood up and stretched. He went downstairs, had some breakfast, and met with Toru in his study. He planned on asking for Michiru's hand in marriage. However, Toru passed on some information to Haruka that came out of nowhere. Michiru was to be wed to the son of Saturn, Yukio. The industries of Neptune and Saturn had long shared prosperous trading, and this would secure their peace with one another. Haruka was dumbfounded. He could not imagine why, for the life of him, her father would force her into an arranged marriage. It was like committing suicide of her heart! _Or am I just jealous_, thought Haruka. He shook his head as tears welled within his eyes. Haruka congratulated the King on the upcoming wedding, and, choking on tears, retreated to his guest bedroom to pack.

The King of Neptune noticed how hurt the prince was by the news. Michiru was still sound asleep in her room and had not even heard a word of it, much less knowing that Haruka was planning on leaving that very moment... However, before Haruka even got a chance to leave, he was ushered out. His things were already packed for him, as if knowing he would want to leave. He was then informed by one of the guards that the King had banned him for his perverted nature. "I am not a pervert, this is ludicrous!" Haruka's screams fell upon uncaring ears, the guards were given an order and they would go through with it no matter what.

When Michiru awoke again and went to Haruka's guest bedroom, she found the room empty and no clothing anywhere in sight. When she made it downstairs, she found out the awful news: Toru had banned Haruka from his kingdom. He loved Michiru, that was his only fault, but it was a big one when she was promised to another man. The King of Neptune could not imagine her daughter being a pervert, loving a man who was part woman. It seemed, however, Toru was the only one who thought this way. No one else saw the prince as a pervert just because he became a woman when he was Sailor Uranus. The Prince of Uranus was indeed a man, but the fact that he was a senshi, and a woman when in senshi form, was enough for the King to deem him a pervert... The King did not want anyone to interfere with this marriage...

Michiru and Toru fought many times over the subject of marriage after Haruka was banned. Michiru argued that she would never marry the Prince of Saturn, she would force her father to allow her to marry whomever she liked. The King, at this point, was outraged that his little girl was interested in being with Haruka.

After their long argument, Michiru started to walk away when suddenly the King yelled an order for the death of the Prince of Uranus. The King beckoned towards the door and started to pass on the orders to his right-hand woman, Maki, who was skilled with weapons of all kinds. Michiru stopped dead in her tracks, "You wouldn't dare..." The young princess turned towards her father. It was as if he was someone totally different than the person she'd known as a child. Like he was someone who hated her, who wished her grief and pain in her life. However, the King thought he knew what he was doing. Surely, this was the moment the Queen had been talking about so long ago. The Prince of Uranus was the 'situation' and he, she, whatever IT was, must be stopped at all costs from corrupting his little girl in Toru's mind. He would never want something to happen to his poor daughter, and at least Yukio was not a senshi and could protect her with real power. These and many other thoughts lingered in Toru's mind, completely ignoring his daughter's desires. Michiru pleaded with her father, she did not want to see the one she loved killed.

Toru eyed his daughter for a moment, "Alright... if you make me the solemn promise that you will marry Yukio with no hesitation, then I will spare Haruka." Maki stepped up and said, "I will guard the entrances to the church on Saturn. I will make sure that the Prince does not interfere with the wedding." Michiru agreed, but broke down into tears, she laid there, sobbing on the floor of the royal throne room of Neptune for many hours, wishing there was something else she could do.

Later on, the King met secretly with Maki. He passed an order for Maki to send an assassin to silence Haruka for good. The King growled, "Make him disappear, so he can never cause my little girl harm again." Maki nodded in understanding.


	3. Meet me at the altar

Story Title: "It Can't Get Much Worse"

---Chapter 3: Meet me at the altar---

It was dark inside the room she stood in, a few small candles being the only light. A full-length antique-looking mirror stood infront of her. It was warm on Saturn, surprisingly. The street lights outside were lit, due to the darkness of the night. There was a window with the curtains drawn shut, as to not allow the lights to peek inside the room. She carefully examined her reflection in the mirror: aqua hair in a stylish braided bun with a few wisps pulled down near her face for an added touch, a plain silver necklace contrasting her pale skin, a halter-topped white silk dress, short white gloves, and highheeled white shoes with many different fashionable straps. She loved the dress, but hated it at the same time because of whom she was wearing it for. She enjoyed the feel, the way it shaped to her body, the many pearls delicately sewn into the bodice, and the way the straps attached together behind her neck. Many different layers of near-transparent skirts flowed from her waist, overlapping one another, the final layer beneath being silk as well, with a long train behind. Her veil was made of the same transparent material as her skirts, right now it was pulled back, laying atop her hair to allow her to see properly while she finished getting ready. She carefully pulled the gloves tighter onto her arms, they were only elbow-length, with pearls lining them as well. They were a bit itchy, but she ignored it. Her dark blue eyes searched for the bouquet... She found it lying near the door. Delicately, she plucked the bouquet from it's resting place. She was very careful with it, she did not want to damage the beautiful flower arrangement.

Her eyes stared mournfully in the mirror. She didn't want to be here. Infact, she wanted to kill herself. The only reason she did not, is her father had promised that if she married the prince of Saturn, he would not have Haruka killed. So she had to do it, only to keep Haruka safe. Michiru had begged him, told him she'd do anything if he promised not to kill the one she loved so dearly. And that is why she was standing here now.

Yukio stood there for a long time, waiting for her. Brides were always meant to be the last one out, and the last one ready. Secretly, he thought it was because women liked to keep their men waiting. He smiled at this thought, while he stared across the crowd of people in the church. So many people here, the doors are already closed, no more people will be coming. She'll be out any moment... I know she doesn't want to marry me, but she is so beautiful... At least I was lucky when they chose this arranged marriage. 'I can't wait to get ahold of her on our honeymoon.'

Across town, in the basement of a run-down building, Sailor Uranus growled in anger. "WHO SENT YOU!" Haruka had transformed into Sailor Uranus in order to reach the her destination faster. He knew Sailor Uranus could run faster than he would ever be able to. What he hadn't counted on was being jumped from behind and attacked. After a long battle in which Sailor Uranus was cut in multiple places, the senshi had prevailed over her assassin attacker. The man wore a ninja-looking outfit, how stereotypical. He had been a hard fight, obviously trained by the Royal Guard of one of the planets. Sailor Uranus had a sinking feeling she knew who sent him without asking, but she demanded to know from his own lips. Sailor Uranus had tied the main up with various ropes found in that dirty old basement. Now the senshi stood there, her foot tapping with impatience. In one hand, she wielded the Space Sword, her talisman. In the other hand, the assassin's throat was clenched, choking him up against the wall which he was tied to. "M-mak..i..." the man was able to choke out. Sailor Uranus eyed the man, holding the Space Sword up to his throat, "Maki sent you? Who is Maki!" The man twitched, daring not to struggle against the edge of the magical blade, "T-to...ru... Toru's... guardian..." Growling in anger, she knew what had happened. Dashing out of the building, Sailor Uranus flew with amazing speed. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, Sailor Uranus HAD to make it to the church in time.

Toru, the King of Neptune, you bastard... You sent someone after me even though you promised her. You promised Michiru I would be safe and that is the only reason she is doing this stupid marriage... She doesn't love him! It's not right!... Sailor Uranus' thoughts stopped wandering as she turned a corner, grabbing a street light and realized she was close to the church, now... at the side door entrance... almost there!... "Hrk!", a grunt came from the tall blonde senshi as a knife was shoved into her side. Emerald eyes grew dark as she gasped for breath. Sailor Uranus melted back into Haruka as the energy faded from his body. Maki evilly snickered into Haruka's ear as he collapsed onto the ground. "No... you... bast--erk!" Haruka grunted again as the knife was pulled out of his side and he clutched himself in pain, crawling desperately for the side entrance church steps. Maki smirked, amused by this foolish attempt at getting to the church. She walked calmly over to the side door, effortlessly, and leaned against it so that it could not be opened. Haruka was crying softly, he continued to gasp for every breath... _How can she so easily walk over there, and treat me this way, how can she... how can he betray his daughter... how... I love you, Michiru_... Those words left unspoken, due to the deaf ears it would have fallen upon...

Michiru had started to leave the room she'd gotten dressed in when she stopped short. The bouquet fell to the floor and she collapsed onto her hands and knees, hunched over. A sudden, sharp, horrible pain had hit her square in the chest. "Ow!" she whispered, barely audible. "What is it, Miss? Are you alright?" one of her bridesmaids asked. She gasped a bit and then shook her head, I cannot do anything about whatever that was. I must continue, for Haruka. Ignoring the pain she felt, she rose to her feet. She dusted off her dress and plucked up the bouquet. "I am fine, let's move along," Michiru smiled fakely. One of the women who'd helped her into her dress stated, "Ah, it's just wedding day jitters, dearie. I had those when I was wed as well." Michiru simply smiled and waited for her cue to enter the church's long corridor. The bridal march played and she entered. She wore a fake smile as she walked the aisle._ This isn't right! Don't do it! I love Haruka, not him! _But once at the altar, she responded appropriately, as a correct princess should. She accepted the marriage even though she did not want to. Out of the corner of her eye, right as she started to repeat her vows back to Yukio, she saw a flash of a silvery-white haired woman slip out of the front door to the church.

Queen Selenity had felt it. She always felt her senshi's lives and deaths, when they were ill, when they were fatally wounded, everything. It was a burden, and yet a powerful gift. She was not psychic, but merely extremely aware of their feelings; just as she was extremely aware that Michiru fought this marriage in her heart but did it because she thought Haruka would be safe. Haruka was not alright though, and Selenity knew it. She quietly dashed out of the church, finding the still warm body of Haruka, Prince of Uranus and Senshi of Uranus. "My poor, dear Haruka. You cannot die yet. You still have much to accomplish, and your love awaits you." The Queen touched her chest, and an image of a shining silver crystal appeared, "I give you this gift of life, because you still have much to do." Her hand moved from her own chest to the Prince's. She focused her power directly through into Haruka. "Come back to us, come back to her." With a large gasp of air, the blonde blinked with life. The first thing he saw was the shining Queen, the crystal which appeared to be her life force in her chest. Slowly, that image disappeared, though. The Queen sighed and gave Haruka a soft kiss on the forehead. She stood up gracefully, offering a hand to help him up. He took her hand and bowed low before the Queen, "I owe you everything. My thanks and my life." The Queen stood rigid for a moment, waiting for Haruka to dash off to save his beloved Michiru. When Haruka opened the door and disappeared inside, the Queen closed her eyes for a moment. "Oh what have I done..." She realized the power of the ginzuishou was great, and that it did many things. It kept her palace safe from intruders and evil, and it kept all the evil at bay in it's own realm. Now, though, the ginzuishou was weak, and did not have the strength it usually did. The Queen knew something bad would spark from this...


	4. Such a beautiful disaster

Story Title: "It Can't Get Much Worse"

---Chapter 4: Such a beautiful disaster...---

On Earth, reports were breaking out everywhere that evil monsters were wreaking havoc in cities and towns, causing destruction and mayhem. Mamoru, Prince of the Earth, walked onto a pedestal in front of hundreds of reporters. "My fellow earthlings, nothing causes me more grief than to declare a formal state of emergency and to stress that everyone must stay indoors. There will be no stores opened, no door left unlocked. Every policeman who is or has ever has been part of a force is hereby called out of retirement and asked to help. If you do not come, I understand, but I need you, your planet needs you, to help us fight this evil. Use every asset available to you. There will be no time now for questions. Thank you." With a quick turn on his heels, he disappeared back into the Earth's Rose-colored Palace, reporters calling out after him for questions to be answered.

On the Moon, Princess Usagi watched what happened on the Earth in shock. They did not have television, but they had holograms which showed things they asked to see using the power of the ginzuishou. She asked to see her beloved, Mamoru. Examining the grainy picture, it appeared he was boarding a ship. Good, she thought, at least he'll be safe. I just hope he is coming here, where we are safe from that evil.

Haruka dashed into the church's side door and just stood there in awe. There before him was the only one he had ever loved, decked out in an extravagant wedding dress, kissing another man to seal a bond of marriage. "No..." whispered Haruka, "No!" He turned and dashed off, knowing he could not stop it now... Heartbroken and sad, he boarded the carriage, demanding the chauffer to fly back to Uranus immediately. He disappeared from Saturn, dreading the idea of ever returning.

Many weeks pass on Saturn; the Neptunian princess hears no word from the one she loves so dearly, though she tries and tries to contact him, there is never any response. The Prince of Saturn, Yukio, lusts for Michiru, but knows that she does not return the feelings. She knows that his feelings are that of lust and power, not love, he merely thinks she is beautiful on the outside and only wants her for that and that alone. Unfortunately for Michiru, once a Prince and Princess are married, they are bound forever, and Yukio is the dominant one. Yukio therefore has the rights to do with Michiru as he pleases. He does do just that, taking advantage of her over and over again... our poor princess is unable to stop him from what he does, and so, a little girl is conceived.

A little over seven months pass, and Michiru still hears no word from Haruka. She paces around in front of a window, staring at the planets and moons she can see in the night sky. She rubs her tummy thoughtfully, it is bulging quite a bit now from her pregnancy. However, she is incredibly worried about Haruka and the stress is getting to her. She is worried that it might affect her pregnancy and she knows she carries a future senshi. Michiru knows the rule: If a King and Queen have a boy, then their next child, or the boy's child (if the King and Queen have no girls), will be a girl, to take over the senshi power of that planet. Michiru knows Yukio is an only child, and therefore she carries Sailor Saturn. Michiru misses Haruka very badly, even though he has cut off communications with her. She desperately writes him letters, begging him to come see her, to visit, anything... and then, she finally receives a reply. Inside a wax-sealed envelope addressed to her is a ring. It is of two silver dolphins surrounding a dark blue sapphire gem. It must have been imported from Earth, she thought, it's hard to find silver or sapphire on any other planets... What does it mean, though? Michiru is confused, but still, she takes the ring and wears it on her left-middle finger. Perhaps Haruka will explain later what it means...

The next morning, Yukio and Michiru have an argument, one that is heard throughout the entire palace. There is yelling, screaming, throwing of pillows, they are just outright upset with each other. Yukio is upset at Michiru for wearing a ring that is obviously from Haruka, when clearly, nothing has happened between the two recently. Haruka has never visited Saturn since their wedding day, but he does not believe her. After a good hour of arguing, suddenly, Michiru breaks down in tears and grabs her stomach in agony. "The baby... is coming early." she is barely able to mutter. For some reason she is in extreme pain. Michiru had never previously had any children, but she knew that something was wrong with this happening so early. Yukio starts calling for servants left and right.

----- 20 hours later... -----

20 hours in labor. My water breaks and Yukio flips. Maybe he cares a little. God, all this pain and insomnia, and I am still in labor... Why won't this damned child come out already!? After 20 hours, I know I'm ready to be done with it! These thoughts and many others ran through the sea princess' mind. Finally, a nursemaid had told her it was time, she was dilating enough that it would be possible. But the baby was more than a whole month early! I cannot imagine a poor, pre-mature baby growing up to be a senshi! The women helped her along through the entire process, gave her a hand to hold, and eased her through it. It took another hour or two, but eventually, there she was: A crying, bloody, baby girl. The doctors surrounded the child to check for healthiness. Due to it being premature, there were three doctors there to inspect the tiny future Sailor Saturn. The Silver Queen took nothing for granted when it came to her senshi. The baby did seem to be a bit weak, but she was healthy enough. Michiru was handed the child and immediately, the Queen stroked the forehead of the child to view the mark of Saturn, this indicated her to be a Senshi. A firm nod from the Queen to Michiru was given as she spoke, "She is beautiful, my senshi of Neptune. Take care of my Sailor Saturn, and I hope all your future children will be healthy." Yukio had walked in at that very moment and heard what they said. So my wife and daughter are both Senshi... and I will have more children? Wow... And here I thought Michiru would never let her near me again as long as I lived. The Queen and King of Saturn marched in to see their grandchild. She was picture perfect! She had dark violet hair matching that of her father's, but a face like an angel, taking after her mother. Everyone raved as to how beautiful she was! "Surely, she will be the most beautiful of Queens!" said one of the nursemaids. "Rivaled only by our beautiful future Queen Michiru, of course," stated Yukio. Michiru smiled a bit, at least he's trying to pretend like he loves me, but I know he does not... I am merely his play thing, his bearer of children, and nothing more... He shows me no respect, he hurts me, beats me... I just... I know I can never love this man who is so rough and uncaring... I miss Haruka... Michiru's eyes averted to the only window in the room, staring at the many rings and moons of Saturn, glowing brightly in the black night...


	5. Escape into the night

Story Title: It can't get much worse

---Chapter 5: Escape into the night---

Michiru stayed busy with her newborn. Her name is Hotaru, Yukio chose it, and Michiru thought it was a beautiful name. After what happened with the conception of Hotaru, Michiru refused to sleep in the same room as Yukio. She claimed to everyone that she needed to be in a separate room for Hotaru's sake. She got her wish: a room by herself with nothing but a desk, a queen sized bed, and a crib.

_Yukio is not a bad guy, _Michiru thought to herself, _when he's not doing things to hurt me... He is not the one my heart wishes for every night. Sometimes, I like to imagine I'm back on Neptune, in Haruka's arms. Why, then, am I still here?_ A question she asks herself everyday. Immediately, though, she is answered by a crying Hotaru, wanting a burping, a changing, a feeding, something. My only reason for being here is this little one, because the Queen has entrusted me with the life of one of her senshi. I cannot let my Queen down, even though I wish for nothing more than death every morning that I wake.

Michiru still had not heard from Haruka, and it was now 6 months since Hotaru's birth. The child was growing, and her days were filled with wonder at watching the beautiful baby girl grow up so quickly. It was amazing to see her child grow, and she loved every minute of it, even if the father was not of her choosing. Surely, though, Haruka would love to have children and experience this same wonderful feeling that she was getting...

Hotaru was 2 now, walking around and babbling at everyone she could. The little dark-haired Saturnian would walk off from her mum every chance she got just so she could keep walking instead of standing in one place all the time. Thankfully though, Michiru was an observant mother and was able to keep the little girl in check. Michiru was still worried about Haruka not contacting her, but Michiru had lost all track of time. Raising a little girl and helping her learn everything was hard work. Every time Michiru thought of having to part with the little girl when she was 4 for her senshi training just made her want to spend even more time with her daughter. Hotaru was still her child no matter what and she loved the girl dearly. She hated the idea of parting with her just so she could learn how to fight some 'evil' that may never come.

Haruka took off from his planet, planning his trip perfectly so that he would arrive on Saturn by Midnight. It was dark on the cold planet of Saturn and he made sure to be extremely quiet. He knew if he was caught, he would surely be killed. Yukio wasn't exactly a big fan of Haruka, and he knew it. Haruka hopped onto a balcony window, one which surely was Michiru's due to the chimes hanging outside the window. Haruka remembered seeing them when he visited her on Neptune so long ago. The aqua-haired woman was sitting at her desk, in the dimly lit room, writing something. Haruka could see the flash of the ring which he'd sent her. He smiled and approached his love from behind, trying to sneak up on her to surprise her.

Michiru was busy writing a letter to Haruka, hoping she might get some sort of reply, when she heard footsteps behind her. What if someone was going to try and hurt her? Now that Hotaru was almost 6, she had already gone to the Moon, so she was glad her daughter was not in danger. Michiru turned around with a quick swipe and tried to throw a leg to sweep her attacker onto the ground. However, her attacker must've known she would do that, and jumped out of the way. He grabbed Michiru's arm to keep her from flailing. Her attacker cupped a hand over her mouth to prevent her from screaming. All of this Senshi training and I can't even hold off a single person from trying to break into my home... Michiru's eyes adjusted to the darkness around the two of them and realized whose face she was staring into.

His hair was messier, longer, and his face showed more age than last they saw each other. Haruka's emerald eyes studied the ring upon Michiru's left hand and smiled, "So you **did** get it, I was afraid it'd been stolen in-transit. That is the ring I planned on proposing to you with the day you wore that peach dress on Neptune." Michiru sobbed as she pulled herself out of Haruka's grasp and threw her arms around his neck. Haruka laid his head onto of Michiru's, arms snaking around her waist in a soft embrace. He held her close as she cried into his shirt, "I'd thought you were dead or had forgotten about me, something... I was so worried, Haru..." but Michiru was silenced by a kiss. When they parted, the two gazed at each other with loving eyes. Michiru had so much she wanted to tell him, so much she wanted to say; but all of that didn't matter. All that mattered was her body touching his, her lips touching his. All that mattered was them being together.

It was in that night that the two of them became one, and Michiru's second child would be on the way.

9 months later

Hotaru was almost 7 when she heard the news. Her mother had given birth to her little sister. Hotaru had been studying mathematics at the time, so she had no problem dropping what she was doing to see her mother through the hologram. Michiru was obviously tired from childbirth, but smiled anyway. Showing off the younger sibling to everyone in the room, Michiru obviously didn't know Hotaru could see her. Hotaru smiled as she studied the grainy picture. She sighed happily, wishing she could be home to see her new baby sister. The dark-haired girl noticed the green eyes; eyes that her mother and father did not have. "Ooh," Hotaru thought aloud, "look at those eyes! They are so pretty!" Hotaru was thinking of anyone who would have those eyes, but no one came to mind; perhaps her grandfather from Neptune? The younger girl shrugged, now was not the time for guessing games, it was a happy time, to celebrate the birth of her younger sister!

It had been almost a year since Mikarah was born. Michiru enjoyed the pitter patter of little feet again, and though she missed Haruka dearly, she had a daughter to remind her of him. Haruka had been unable to visit Saturn since that night, and so he probably did not know of his daughter. Michiru had been able to play off Mikarah as Yukio's daughter. Everyone thought it odd that she did not have dark hair, but blonde hair was common in the Saturn gene pool, and green eyes even more common in the Neptune gene pool. No one questioned it. After all, who would dare question the loyalties of their beloved Princess?

When Mikarah had been born, Queen Selenity was there to ensure the birth of the Uranusian senshi, and that the gift was passed on to her as Sailor Uranus. Michiru didn't even think about it at the time, but thank goodness that the Queen had asked everyone to leave before the Uranus symbol glowed brightly on the child's forehead.

--------------------

I'm working on the rest of it, there's still some grammar errors and spelling errors that I'd like to fix before I upload it. Also some problems with other things that would mess up the story ; so I need to make sure everything is perfect before I continue!

Please review! Your reviews tell me what you like and don't like, what needs fixin' and what doesn't! Sometimes other sets of eyes can see what I cannot! A special thanks to **LitaDelacour, papapapuffyAY, ks4ever,** and **BelgianWaffle** for their in-depth and awesome reviews to keep me going.

Let me know your thoughts, please! in case you wish to email me. :)

-Mandiekinz- 3


End file.
